James Potter, and The Rise Of The Purple Joker
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Its Okay to Preach, the world does need Peace... but What happens When James Potter, is brought back in time to stop the Chaos A certain Hogwarts headmaster will bring... James will protect his children no matter what...
1. Chapter 1

James Potter Stood in a blank dull white void as two figures appeared. The figure on the left looked just like him. But without a face. The other was a man wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie.

And a blood tear streaks covered the bottom of his eyes to the cheeks. "Who the bloody hell are you, and where the hell am I," exclaimed James as he glared at the faceless version of himself.

"I am all, The Universe, the almighty. But you may call me Truth. This companion is my friend Mike; he is a death god in training. We know you have lost your son and daughter, but we have come to make an arrangement with you," Truth stated as James, who grew curious, asked, "What Kind of arrangement, what do you mean?"

"Well, we offer you the chance to, reverse time's flow. To the day you and your wife conceived your children. But, there is a catch; you will not be in your body. You will be a man named William James Afton. A man who has lost all he cherished, his daughter, his son, his wife, his freedom, everything."

Truth continued.

"You will keep your magic, but under one, condition; You Must Stop Dumbledore. His arrogance annoys me to no end. I am really considering starting Armageddon just to end his life."

"I see, But Why do I have to stop Dumbledore. Truly he hasn't done anything to earn your wrath, right?" "James asked Truth. As Truth responded with a Deep inhale and exhale, "James Potter, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Thinks he is all knowing."

truth continued.

He is like, a super paranoid, superman. And if he isn't stopped, he will put an end to all humanity and I will have to throw earth right at the Sun, just to cleanse all that he has damaged. Did you know of the Prophecy That Phony, Cybill Trelawney made? "What are you talking about? I never heard of such prophecy, "James Stated calmly. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrived defied him. Born as the 7th month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal. But he will have power The Dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live, while the other survives."

James listened to every word of the prophecy. He and Lilly had defied the dark lord that many Times, after graduation. But, Why did Dumbledore want him to go to Godric's Hollow? Could it have been a setup, to get him out of the way? While his children suffered, under Petunias wrath.

So Dumbles can condition the twins, with the right mindset he wanted them to have.

"Your eyes are finally open. That monster killed your children. He had placed them with Lilly's sister. The hate, the abuse, the rape on Jasmine. It was all, Albus's fault. All he did, was sit there, and watch. Metaphorically speaking," Truth continued. "A monster like that does not even Deserve to Live."

Mike, the man on the right did his best to calm down His future boss. As he spoke for the first time, "James, Truth never lies. Albus needs to be stopped. He would make my line of work very hard."

Mike continued.

" He's already made the current reaper's line of work hard to do. Take a Look below," He said as he took his blood red scythe and cut a wormhole below. As mike Stated, "This is the world James, The world today. As if there was no death.

"Albus is disturbing the natural order of things. People need, to be able to die." "I understand, but what do I do with Voldemort?"

James asked mike as he dematerialized his scythe, and put his hands together, as he separated them. Something started to form. It was a wand. Not just any wand, but an Elder wand.

Mike stated calmly, as he handed the wand to James.

"It's not as powerful as my grandfathers, but it should help, nevertheless." "Oh and another thing about Dumbles, James; He thinks he is above truth.

He hides behind that grandfatherly facade. so he can manipulate the situation to his benefit. I recall, there was this one Time In another Universe. You had went insane and Found a Special book. That gave you knowledge on a special curse that trapped Dumbles in his own mind; it was basically an endless Nightmare."

"Hmm, Say? Is it Possible for Spirits to possess technology? Like these things, Lilly talked about.

"Robots?" Mike asked. As he stroked his chin in thinking. I suppose so, Why do you ask?" I was wondering if you could. Let Lilly live again. In One of those Robot things. So I would not be alone, again."

"Hm, Well, If you want this, then I will need something. An Oath. an oath to honor, and take care of Lilly. as if She was a precious gemstone. do you and to never force her to do anything, she doesn't want to do."

"I understand, I promise On my life and my magic that i will love Lilly weather she is a robot, ogar troll or gnome.. i wil never force her to do anything she doesnt want to do. I love her to much i would never ever hurt her."

James Stated as He Knead To the Death god, as he said his final four words. "So mote, it be."

Mike, smiled, normally wizards would just vow there life to death, but this. this wizard. just did the unthinkable. This Wizard. had vowed both there life and magic. so they could be 's true love I guess, Mike pulled out a Phone like contraption. as he dialed his gramps number.a skeletal figure jumped out of it. It wore a black hood, bony skeletal hands. and had a Scythe. Just Like mikes, but the sharp end was made out of silver metal. metal.

"Hello. Grandson. need something?" The reaper asked. as Mike nodded. "yes, I do need something. I need the soul of Lilly Potter." Very well, the Reaper searched its cloak as it Did It began to state. "No, no, how did that get in here? the Reaper pulled out an orange book and set it to flame. "Ah, yes here you are. " the reaper Said as he handed the Soul to Mike. As he summoned a fake body and placed the Soul Inside it.

"Your training Is Going very well, Mike. Soon, you will be the next Reaper. very soon."

A quick flash of light and James and Lilly in Her New Body Disappeared.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter, now William Afton. looked around his room. As he got up... he saw a confused robot. that looked like a Red headed Harley quin. but more clownish."Hello Sir, Could you tell me where I am. "

"Lilly?" 'James asked. So it most definitely, wasn't a dream.' James thought. as He approached The now animatronic woman.

Lilly's POV

The strange man, walked towards me, as He did He Wrapped His arms around me. and cried. he wasn't Sad, but for some reason, i felt the same. I felt like i was with James, He was a very very sweet Boy. indeed. He would have done anything, for me. he would have challenged death to a battle. just to save my soul.

I wrapped my arms around his neck Trying my best to comfort The man. He was indeed suffering. no man on earth Should have to suffer this badly, not even Lord Voldemort.

END POV

3rd Person POV

The William Part Of James' new mind and body. Did Like the comfort. he had never been comforted before, He didn't understand why Baby was Acting weird. Baby was designed to guard his children. But some minor glitches, caused Baby to become a child killer. And now Baby was fixed. How, Not only fixed, but Baby fell In love With the one in control of him. indeed,

It was interesting. interesting, indeed. Because, As William had never had any love what so ever. The only People that he had loved were his children. But They had died in a car accident. No one cared to give him a hug But It Felt good when Baby did it. He didn't understand What was going on. but he felt like crying himself. Perhaps, he could help this Girl. The new Girl inside Baby.

"Lilly, I am Glad you are here because I really really... missed you."

James suddenly felt a tug at his mind He saw a Figure that looked around he saw a man wearing a Purple Police Or Security guard Uniform, it was hard to tell. The Purple guy walked towards him, with a pleasant smile on his face. as he Stated. "Hello, My Name Is Will, and you are?" He stated Politely, "James.. James Potter. The best Prankster Hogwarts had ever seen... Well One Of them. at least. James sighed at that.

Will looked sad, as he said. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"yes, If you don't mind listening."

James talked about Hogwarts, how he met Remus Sirius. and peter.. and how he went back in time and found himself in Wills Body. and talked about Lilly His wife which explained Why Baby Is acting off.

And final Explanation his the Nail On the Head, he had felt the pain of loss. and decided To do a test. with the look of determination on his face, he stated... "James, I want to help you, Take my knowledge on Robotics, Let our Souls merge," With that, Will ran directly to James and With a flash of light Will was gone.


	3. AN Attacked

Hi, guys, You Know Who This is. I am sorry, but I can not Write anything for a While, Reason Is i feel Like i am being On constant attacked from my family and My friends on DA. all i asked was for Someone to , check Out another "Project of mine,"

And They went of smart alic mode. all the Sudden. But you guys can help me, I want everyone To Write Story's Storys about how cool and awesome I am, It may help me feel better, It may not. but who Knows.

It will help me a little. but Who knows. It may help. again, Hope you can understand. Love you Guys

you guys are Awesome. again, if you don't feel up to it, You don't have to. I just want to see What you Guys can Think of. Love you guys, Catch you later. *Poof.*


End file.
